


Into the Unknown

by mrs_berry



Series: Marichat Fics [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette, Adrinette | Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Attempt at Humor, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Humour, Identity Reveal, Marichat, Marichat | Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Miraculous Ladybug Love Square, Post-Episode: s03 Poupeflekta | Reflekdoll, adrienette - Freeform, love square, no frozen 2 references or spoilers, not a songfic, not really any season 3 spoilers, slightly AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:48:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21751738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrs_berry/pseuds/mrs_berry
Summary: Marinette has two secret identities; a singer and a superhero. No one knows who is behind either mask.Until now.(Inspired by "Into the Unknown" cover sang by Christina Vee, AKA Marinette's English voice actress.)
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Marichat Fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1655173
Comments: 27
Kudos: 223





	Into the Unknown

**Author's Note:**

> This idea came to me after watching Frozen 2 and hearing Marinette's voice actress (Christina Vee) sing the "Into the Unknown" song from the movie. Go have a listen to that if you haven't already (click [here](https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=O9M-el9nXLE&t=0s&list=PLz2GKM3y_DPRZkhwn5-LMQmTGv-qkogiF&index=12) for the YouTube video).
> 
> Just to let you know, this fic is post Reflekdoll. But it ignores some things revealed in later season 3 episodes; e.g., the fact that finding out each other's identities means giving up their kwamis/powers. We are also going go to pretend the later episodes (e.g., Chat Blanc, Love Eater, Miracle Queen) haven't happened.
> 
> Also, there is some flawed logic in here. But I just wanted a reveal and some fluff so please just enjoy it for what it is and try to ignore any less-than-stellar explanations/arguments.
> 
> Finally, this is slightly AU as Marinette gets to perform as a singer sometimes. But make no mistake, this is not a song fic.
> 
> Sound good? Then please read on and enjoy!

"How do I follow you... into the unknown!" The singer clad in a beautiful Ladybug-inspired high-low dress and spotted mask belted out, as the song came to a close and the lights faded to pitch-black.

Like clockwork, the darkness remained for half a minute, allowing the singer to slip away unseen.

Adrien had seen this performance before—in fact, it was his fourth time watching it at Françoise Dupont. He was blown away every single time. But each time he watched it, his desire to meet the girl under the mask grew. He didn't know why, but the singer so strongly resembled his partner, Ladybug, that his gut was telling him that it was really her.

Which is why, this time, he decided he needed to meet the talented girl behind the mask. He knew there was no way he could follow her in the darkness using his regular human vision, so he had came to this particular performance as Chat Noir and watched from above where no one else could see him.

Like he predicted, his superhero cat vision allowed him to watch the performer slip into one of the classrooms. Stealthily as a real cat stalking his prey, he made his way over and into the classroom unheard and unseen.

The classroom he entered was dark, but had a gentle moonlight streaming in from the windows.

The girl hadn't noticed his presence and sighed, flopping onto one of the desks. She removed her hair extensions from her ponytail and then removed the hair tie, allowing her hair to gently fall onto her shoulders and frame her face.

Chat Noir nearly gulped at her incredible beauty. She really did look exactly like Ladybug, minus the pigtails.

Finally, she slipped off her mask, as she looked pensively out the window.

Chat Noir had been planning to show himself before she might start undressing, but he had not planned to alert her to his presence with his strangled gasp.

_Oops. Not very smooth..._

But he couldn't help it, as the girl with the voice—the girl who he was nearly certain must be Ladybug herself—was his amazing classmate, Marinette. It was not possible for him to react any other way when seeing her.

Of course, she heard him and immediately jumped off the desk and faced him with a determined glare.

"Who's there?" she demanded, looking every bit as fierce as Chat Noir's Lady.

Rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly, Chat Noir stepped from the shadows into the moonlit area.

"Umm, hi. Sorry to have startled you... Princess," he managed to speak coherently, despite his jumbled and startled thoughts still processing his latest discovery.

"Chat Noir!" Marinette exclaimed, her eyes growing wide in surprise. "W-why are you here?"

"Well, you know what they say, cats are curious... and I was curious who could give Idina Menzel a run for her money in terms of vocal talent."

Marinette blushed at his statement. Speechless, she looked down at her feet for a few seconds, before finally mumbling, "I'm nowhere near as good as her... but thanks."

Chat Noir raised a brow. Did she really not know how good her singing was or was she just being modest?

"I strongly disagree. You have such talent, though I'm sure you also worked hard to sound that good."

Marinette raised her head to look at him, checking to see if his expression was sincere. It was, which only made her blush linger.

Shaking her head to clear her thoughts, she said, "Well thanks. But I still don't really understand why you wanted to know who was singing underneath the mask."

"I already told you why. I was curious," he winked.

"Are you sure you don't just have a thing for secret identities?" she quipped back, a look of mild amusement flickering onto her face.

 _Shoot_. That sounded a bit like something only Ladybug should know.

"Don't you know secret identities are meant to be kept secret?" Marinette quickly added.

"Of course, Ladybug loves reminding me of that fact. However, this situation is a little different," Chat paused, stepping a bit closer to her, so they were now a foot apart. "I don't see why you need a secret identity to sing. There is no danger by singing without a mask, is there?"

Marinette sighed, then put her hands on her hips.

"Actually, there is," Marinette paused to think before explaining.

She couldn't tell him that she needed to avoid more attention. She already had attention as Ladybug and if Marinette became famous (not that she thought she would, but it was not an impossibility) then people could start making comparisons. Marinette had worn a mask and dressed as Ladybug when she sang, because she hoped people would get that she wanted her identity to remain secret like Ladybug. She flew from the stage in darkness because she knew no one would be able to see her escape—of course, she hadn't thought Chat Noir with his superior night vision would ever gain an interest in a random teenage singer singing at a school.

Things had not gone as planned. But Marinette was Ladybug, so she had to derail him from the truth somehow, without fully outright lying.

"Care to enlighten me to the dangers of singing?"

Marinette decided to change her angle.

"Okay, maybe there's not a danger, per se. But if I had sang as myself, I know it wouldn't go over so well."

Chat cocked his head. "Why not?"

"Because I don't exactly have the best reputation. I'm clumsy, not elegant or beautiful or charming. Imagine if I dressed as Ladybug without the mask—people would think I'm audacious for dressing like a superhero when I'm just a super klutz," Marinette explained. It wasn't the whole truth by any means, but it also wasn't entirely inaccurate. "And if I dressed normally, people probably wouldn't be impressed."

"Whoa there, Princess. Slow down. First of all, your reputation is good. You're the class president, you make designs that even Gabriel Agreste and Audrey Bourgeois approve of, and you have tons of friends and family who adore you," Chat listed off matter-of-factly.

Unfortunately, Marinette was a bit flustered. Not only was he throwing compliments at her, but why did it sound like he knew her so well? Could he know her as a civilian?

"Secondly, you are beautiful and charming, and I'm sure you can be elegant if that's what you want to be," Chat continued, oblivious to the growing blush on her cheeks. "Thirdly, being clumsy wouldn't make you audacious for dressing as a superhero—in fact, Ladybug herself was quite clumsy when she first became Ladybug. Even now, she has her clumsy moments. That doesn't make her any less of a superhero and it certainly wouldn't be disrespectful for someone as amazing as you to wear clothes inspired by her."

Marinette stared at him in utter awe. Chat Noir could be really sweet and thoughtful at times, which she already knew of course, but it still caught her off guard anyway.

"Lastly, you could dress however you wanted and people would still be impressed with your voice. Even if you wore a garbage bag, that wouldn't be enough to hide the beauty of your voice."

Marinette continued to stare at him, dumbfounded and speechless. She took a few breaths to calm her rapidly beating heart—when had it started beating so fast and why?—before she could respond.

"Wow... t-thank you. I wasn't expecting you to say... all those nice things," she admitted, a happy but embarrassed smile blooming on her face, as she fiddled with her hair. "I really appreciate your reassurances. But even despite all you've said... I think I would like to keep my identity as a singer a secret. Would you please keep it a secret for me?" Marinette shot him a pleading look.

"Hmm, I guess I could do that... but what's in it for me?" he flirtatiously wiggled his eyebrows at her.

Marinette scoffed. Was he serious?

"How about you keep it a secret and maybe I won't take away one of your nine lives?" she smirked and flicked his bell without much thought.

"It's a deal, M'Lady," the superhero bowed with a dramatic flourish and a shit-eating grin.

"M-m-m- _what_?!" Marinette gaped in shock.

"Sorry, Bugaboo, but you sing on patrol sometimes when you think I'm out of earshot, but these ears have excellent hearing. And even when you're just being your usual civilian self, you share a lot of similar traits to your superhero self," he gave a gentle smile. "Plus, you just joked and flicked my bell in the most Ladybug-like way."

Marinette spun away from him and anxiously grabbed her hair. How did this suddenly turn into two identity reveals—both of which were only her being revealed?

Marinette stewed over all the issues and dangers of her secret becoming known by her partner for several minutes, while Chat Noir remained silent and respected her need to process everything.

"None of those things prove I'm Ladybug," Marinette stated, turning toward him again with as much confidence as she could muster.

"No? Well then... how about you say, 'Tikki, spots on!' and we see what happens?" he suggested with his eyebrow furrowed and finger tapping his chin as if in deep thought.

Marinette tensed, knowing that would definitely reveal her identity. Trying to stall him, she asked, "Why would that prove anything?"

Chat smirked. He knew he had her cornered.

"Just say it. And if you don't, then either way I know you're Ladybug," he answered smugly.

Marinette frowned and, trying to play dumb, mumbled, "Tikki, spot on."

"No, no, it's 'spots' with an 's.' It's the plural form of spot."

"Tiggi, spots on."

"No, Tikki is with a 'k' sound, not 'g'."

"Tikki, sports on."

"Come on, I know you're just messing with me," Chat chuckled. "Look, if you don't want to transform in front of me, it's okay. But I know your secret now... and I'm sorry if that upsets you, but there's little that can be done now."

Marinette grimaced. She knew that there was no way out of this. Part of her was a bit angry at him for finding out her identity against her will. But, strangely, another part of her was relieved. He had found out her identity, complimented her a whole bunch, and was clearly not disappointed or upset at finding out who she really was beneath the mask.

"You're right..." Marinette exhaled with defeat.

A moment of silence passed between them, both a little lost in their thoughts.

"You know, even knowing who you are now, I still love you."

Marinette's eyes widened as she looked up at her partner in surprise. And now she knew he still loved her... part of her thoughts went straight to Adrien and how her identity being revealed hadn't changed her feelings. And yet, another part of her was warmed by the fact that he still loved her beneath the mask.

Chat Noir really was a good guy. But Adrien had beaten him to the punch at winning her heart. _If only_...

Marinette closed her eyes and placed her hand on her chest. She couldn't think like that.

Chat Noir looked sad as he spoke again, "Sorry, I know you still like another boy. I just wanted to let you know my feelings haven't changed."

"Sorry, kitty," was all Marinette could respond with.

"Well, anyway, now I know all of your identities... I think it's only fair if you know mine as well."

"No!" Marinette instinctively shot back. "I mean, I don't know if that's a good idea. It's probably safer if we keep the only remaining secret identity a secret..."

Tikki chose that moment to phase through Marinette's purse and join the conversation.

"Marinette, it's probably safer at this point for you to know his identity as well."

"W-what? Are you sure?" Marinette floundered. She wasn't sure she was ready to learn his identity.

"Sure. It was beneficial to have both of you keeping your identities secret. But now that one of you knows, it throws off the balance. And you already know that Ladybug and Chat Noir are all about balance, yin and yang. In order to restore balance between you and prevent chaos, learning Chat Noir's identity is the only way."

Marinette wasn't completely won over by that explanation, but she decided there was some semblance of sense in there.

Biting her lip, Marinette gave an muted nod.

"Are you okay with that? We can wait if that's what you need," the leather-clad superhero reassured, placing a hand softly upon his ladybug-clad partner's shoulder.

"If Tikki says it's okay, then I'm okay with it. I trust her," she replied, then resolutely added, "And I trust you."

Chat Noir was touched by the sentiment. He felt his heart swell and he fell a little more in love with her, if that was even possible.

"Alright. Plagg, claws in."

And just like that, Adrien stood before Marinette, his hand still resting on her shoulder.

Marinette gasped so hard, she choked and began coughing and bent over in a small coughing fit.

Adrien rubbed her back, asking her if she was okay.

Tears prickled in her eyes as she straightened back up and held her hands over her heart.

Of all the people she had expected him to be, she had not imagined or even dared hope that it would be her crush.

And yet here he was, in his regular clothes and stunning good looks.

Wiping her eyes, she finally braved looking into his to see his expression.

He looked very concerned. A classic kind-hearted Adrien expression.

"These kids are ridiculously awkward," Adrien's kwami piped up.

"Oh, shush. They're cute. Now let's give them a little privacy," Tikki suggested, dragging the cheese-obsessed kwami away.

A brief awkward silence followed.

"Sorry about my kwami, he's not the most sensitive fellow," Adrien finally spoke up.

A giggle and an, "I know," escaped from Marinette's lips as she gazed over in the direction the kwamis left.

Adrien chuckled in response, she was so cute.

"So... ta-da, it's me, your classmate. What do you think?" Adrien tried to lighten the atmosphere by being silly and throwing in some jazz hands.

Marinette looked back at him and some tension seeped from her shoulders. He was being such a dork, she almost forgot how lovestruck he made her on a daily basis.

"Well, I'm... shocked," Marinette nervously laughed. "I... never expected you were the one beneath the mask."

She began fiddling with her hair again.

"That unexpected, huh? I guess it is. I never expected the superhero I fell in love with to be my friend," he quietly lamented, almost to himself, though Marinette heard every word.

Once again, she felt her cheeks heat up—this boy was going to cause her to spontaneously combust if he kept going at the rate he's been going.

"Anyway, now that you know who I am, maybe you could tell me who that boy you like is?"

Marinette's eyes bugged out. Once again, he had rendered her speechless.

"Uh, I mean that since I know who you are, I probably know him, too... And I could maybe help you out?"

Adrien wanted to kick himself and then throw himself off a building. What the heck was he saying? It's like he wanted to send her into some other guy's arms—and he mostly certainly did not!

"Not that I want to help you out," more word vomit poured forth from his lips. "I mean, I want to help you, because I want you to be happy. But I also want you to like me."

_Abort mission. I repeat, abort mission!_

"But your happiness is most important. If you don't want my help or if you don't even want to tell me, that's fine, too," he continued. "I don't want to make you uncomfortable. Your friendship still means everything to me."

_Phew, nice save Agreste._

"Um, Adrien..." Marinette finally piped up meekly. "Funny story, actually. The boy is..." she began giggling nervously.

Adrien stared at her anxiously. This was it. The moment of truth. The moment he had been waiting for, but also completely dreading.

Marinette's nervous giggles dissolved into more giggles, to the point she needed to sit back down on the desk to support herself.

Adrien was baffled, but decided to patiently wait for her to finish. He shifted back and forth on his feet in his silent anticipation.

Finally, her laughter subsided and she looked at him. The smile on her face was so gentle and looked so loving, he felt his heart lurch.

"Adrien. It's you."

Adrien raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"The superhero girl you're in love with, who is also me, Marinette, is the one who has been rejecting your superhero self... and ironically, she is in love with your civilian self."

Adrien tried to process her confusing explanation.

"I've been rejecting Chat Noir, because I had already fallen for Adrien."

Oh.

 _Ohhhhhhh_.

Adrien's eyes finally lit up with understanding and pure, unadulterated joy.

"Really?" Adrien asked in near disbelief. Was it really possible they had been in love with each other all along? Could his life really be this perfect? Could he really be this lucky?

"Really, really, kitty," she replied, feeling a bit bashful with how much love she could see in his expression.

She could practically see him vibrating happily at this point. She couldn't blame him; she felt equally as ecstatic about this revelation.

Before she could say anything else, she found herself swept up in a warm and tight embrace, her face smothered in his chest.

Joyfully, she accepted his hug and clutched his shirt in return. They both inhaled happily, each relishing in their partner's heavenly scent.

Eventually, they slowly pulled apart, still embracing, but now gazing into each other's eyes, foreheads pressed together.

"May I...?" Adrien drew his lips closer, his action indicating the remainder of his unspoken question.

Marinette gently pressed her lips to his in a somewhat timid response. Adrien's lips curled into a smile, as his hand slid up the soft fabric of her strapless dress, along her shoulder, collarbones, and neck, and finally settling into her strawberry-scented locks.

Marinette sighed into the kiss, enjoying his sweet caresses. Nothing had ever felt more right or more perfect. Kissing Adrien, who was also her partner, was everything she hoped it would be and more.

Adrien took her sigh as a good sign and playfully nibbled her lip, which, to his delight, drew a small moan from her. Happy with his first kiss and deciding oxygen might be important, Adrien finally parted from her sweet lips.

A delirious smile was plastered on his face.

And on hers.

"You're amazing," Adrien whispered. "Will you... be my girlfriend?"

Marinette's brain short-circuited. Was Adrien Agreste really asking her to be his girlfriend? Was she really going to start dating him? Were Ladybug and Chat Noir really going to partners in a romantic way too? Her thoughts swirled madly around in her mind, but all thoughts led to a simple conclusion.

"Yes," came Marinette's slightly breathless reply.

"FINALLY!" Plagg zipped over to them, Tikki close on his tail. "I seriously thought I'd be stuck watching you two fools dance around each other like complete and utter morons forever."

Marinette and Adrien exchanged sheepish looks with each other, knowing Plagg had a valid point.

"That's not very nice, Plagg. Marinette, Adrien, I'm so happy for you both and Plagg is, too, even if he doesn't word it that way," Tikki assured.

"Thanks you two," Adrien and Marinette said simultaneously to their kwamis. They then looked at each other and both said, "Jinx!"

Adrien took the opportunity and began a tickle fight with his new girlfriend. A fight that he would ultimately lose—and he was more than okay with admitting defeat to someone as amazing as her.

"Shall we... haha... get out of here?" Adrien suggested, his laughter finally dying down. He was lying on the floor at this point, having completely been at her mercy during the tickle fight.

"Sure, but I need to get changed first. Get up, go over there, and turn around. And no peeking!"

Adrien scoffed. "I would never. I'm both a gentleman and a gentle cat." Winking, he did as she asked and picked himself up off the floor, turned around, and stepped away to give Marinette some space.

She stared at him with some suspicion, before it melted into a look of love.

"Hey, do you think we could keep our relationship on the down-low for a while? I think it will keep us safer—if one of our identities gets uncovered, it would put the other in danger as they could be used as a hostage or something," Marinette asked before she started changing.

"If you think that's the safest choice, then I'm with you on that 100 percent," he confidently stated, his back still turned.

A relieved smile slipped onto Marinette's face. He was still her partner, costume or not.

After that, she quickly changed. Then, without any warning, she jumped on Adrien's back, startling the poor boy.

"Let's go!" Marinette declared, clinging to her beloved.

Adrien quickly regained his composure and laughed gleefully, more than happy to carry his Lady love to her home, piggy-back style.

And with that, our superheroes began their journey as a secret couple, filled with honesty and love between only the two of them.

.  
.  
.

"Hey, are you going to keep on singing in disguise?"

"Yes."

"Will you sing just for me every night?"

"Don't push your luck, kitty."

.  
.  
.

"I was thinking... can we maybe tell just Alya that we're dating? Otherwise, she is going to pester me relentlessly about us."

"Sure, but I think we should also tell Nino in that case."

"Okay, deal."

.  
.  
.

"Alright, well this is my stop."

"Aww, we got here so fast."

"It's because your legs are so long. It would have taken me twice as long to get here."

"True. If only I weren't so tall and good-looking."

"Mhm. Goodnight, Adrien."

"Goodnight, Bugaboo."

"Stop calling me that. Especially when I'm just Marinette."

"Sorry, just Marinette."

"Ugh..."

"Heh. I love you, Marinette. See you tomorrow at school."

"I-I-I-you-me too! See you to-tomorrow!"

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. This fic was totally written today on a whim. I haven't really gone back to properly reread it all, but my husband read it all and gave me some recommendations. So thanks to him for his help in extending some parts and adding some additional details.
> 
> By the way, on an unrelated note, I've been having writer's block, which is why my multi-chaptered fics haven't been getting any updates. Sorry about that. And I'm sorry for not replying to all the wonderful comments I've been getting. Work and taking care of the house drains a lot of my energy, so I spend most of my free time doing things that require no energy (like reading, watching movies, etc.). But I read and love every single comment I receive and am so grateful for every single word of kindness that my fics receive.
> 
> Thank you all so much. I'm sorry I'm trash. 
> 
> Also, I'm still wrecked from the Chat Blanc episode, even now. I both love and dislike that episode for so many reasons. But I won't go into details as to why here. Just know that I am still agonizing over it and I hope season 4 will bring me some hardcore fluff and comfort (though I doubt it will)...
> 
> Anyway, please let me know what you think in the comments. I think this fic is a bit different from my other oneshots (in that the reveal is actually explored a little bit and I don't just end it abruptly lol), but I hope it's still good!


End file.
